Le Prince Des Collines
by EddyLayan
Summary: Candy ayant retrouver son Prince, qui était en réalité Albert, se décide à continuer sa vie alors qu'Albert fait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle, oubliant sa fonction de chef de famille.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je sais que Candy n'est pas un animé convoité par des ados de mon âge ( j'ai eu17 ans hier ) mais ma mère m'a passé le virus. J'ai tous les épisodes de l'animé et je ne connais pas le manga. Donc ceci sera une suite de cette maudite fin de Candy.  
**

**Je suis fan d'Albert et j'aimerai qu'il soit heureux autant que Candy.**

* * *

Candy avait maintenant réussi sa vie comme elle avait voulu l'entendre. Elle a suivi sa voie qu'elle s'était choisie. Elle est entourée de personnes qui l'entourent : Annie, Paty, Archibald, les enfants du "Joyeuse Cliniquel", du dr Martin, de Mlle Pony, Soeur Maria et le plus important de tous, Albert, dit maintenant Williams Albert André. Elle va pouvoir enfin connaitre le monde des adultes après tant d'années où elle dut se battre pour devenir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Candy a reprit son travail à la clinique du Dr Martin maintenant financer par Albert, étant l'Oncle Williams. Cependant, le Dr Martin étant très attaché à sa toute petite clinique, lui avait prié de ne pas trop lui donner trop d'argents. Candy fut enchantée retrouver son ancienne vie.

De retour, à son appartement, Candy eut encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce silence si pesant. Cette apart lui rappelait trop l'époque où Albert était amnésie. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

"- Il faudra bien que je m'y habitue, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle commença par ranger un peu. De la poussière avait commencé à s'installer, et la jeune infirmière ne souhaitait pas vivre parmi elle. Alors qu'elle balayait dans l'ancienne chambre d'Albert, elle s'arrêta, observant cette pièce que son ami de toujours avait fréquenté pendant tout ce temps.

"- Je me demande ce qu'il faisait avant de dormir, se dit-elle, est ce qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir de son passé ? Pour la retrouver si vite ? Oh, après tout, c'est Albert, c'est un homme bon et fort..." Elle continua son ménage.  
_Mais plus personne ne viendrait dormir ici...sauf si j'ai des invités. Annie pourrait peut-être passer ou bien Patty..._

Elle se sentait trop seule. Un vide semblait avoir prit quartier autant dans les pensées de Candy que dans l'appartement. Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Pony et à la fois, Albert. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir la broche de "son Prince des Collines".

_Dire que Mon Prince était Albert. Pendant tout ce temps, vous me protégez, vous veilliez sur moi. Merci Albert pour tous ce que vous avez pour moi._ Elle revoyait le sourire flamboyant de l'amoureux de la nature. Pourtant, elle avait pour lui, un peu de tristesse. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de la nature et des animaux, à cause de ses fonctions de chef de famille. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de venir voir Candy. Alors qu'avant, étant enfant, elle imaginait l'Oncle Williams comme étant trop prit dans ses affaires, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de la rendre visite, alors qu'en vérité c'est faux. Maintenant, c'était l'inverse. Il était réellement prit par ses affaires.

Elle serra son porte bonheur sur son coeur. Il ne lui restait que cela, il ne lui restait que cette broche qui lui permettait de garder un souvenir de son enfance. Elle était très attachée encore à son enfance, peut-être parce qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'adolescence. Elle n'avait encore que 18 ans.

_Quel âge a Albert ? Je me souviens que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il me semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'aujourd'hui. Même Archibald l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'il avait enlevé ses favoris et ses lunettes, on le voie encore plus jeune qu'avant. _

"- Rah ! Allez, ma Candy, il est temps de finir ce que tu as commencé !"

Elle termina le ménage rapidement et enfin souffla sur le canapé qu'avait tant occupé Albert. Elle sourit en se rappelant de bons souvenirs : la cuisine d'Albert, le traitement de choc...

On frappa tout à coup à la porte.

"- Hein ? Qui ça peut bien être ? Se demanda-t-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise, un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches l'accueillit, quelqu'un les tenait, cachant son visage. Se rappelant de cette scène, la dernière fois, elle s'écria :

"- Ah, Neil ! Je t'ai dit que...Oh !"

Le bouquet bascula vers le coté laissant apparaitre la figure joviale d'Albert éclatant de rire.

"- Candy, si tu avais vu ta tête, on aurait dit qu'un fantôme était apparut !

- Albert ! Ne me taquinez pas ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Neil !

- eh, bien, je peux rentrer ?

- Oups, oui, j'ai failli laisser le Grand Oncle Williams sur le palier de la maison.

- Chut Candy, pas si fort...Murmura-t-il en entrant.

- Eh, bien pourquoi ? On vous reconnait maintenant puisque votre photo est dans le journal..."

Candy saisit le journal du matin et le plaça sous le nez du chef de famille. Effectivement, il y avait sa photo en première page avec comme titre : "Le Grand Oncle Williams, un beau jeune homme."

Voyant l'article, il éclata de rire à nouveau.

"- Décidément, les journaux m'étonneront toujours !

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus connus que le président des Etats-Unis, dit Candy.

- Oui, mais j'espère rapidement me confondre dans la foule. Je voudrais quand même avoir encore la liberté de me déplacer sans que l'on vienne me faire des cérémonies."

cette fois-ci, le sourire d'Albert s'effaça.

"- Que vous était-il arrivé ? Demanda Candy devinant qu'il avait du subir ce genre d'attention.

"- Rien de grave, mais j'ai voulu me rendre au parc de zoologie de Chicago, tout à l'heure, et on n'a pas arrêté de me suivre en me décrivant les différentes espèces du zoo, alors que je les connaissais tous. J'avais beau leur dire que je n'avais pas besoins d'eux...mais ils ont insisté...j'ai compris alors qu'ils faisaient de la pub pour leur zoo, lorsque j'ai apperçu des photographes...

- Je suis désolée, Albert pour ce qui s'est passé, dit Candy sincère.

Pourtant, il rit.

"- Voyons, Candy, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée, je n'ai rien, ce n'est pas bien grave. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais non seulement tu as voulu me laisser sur le palier, mais en plus de me laisse mourir de faim...est ce le comportement d'une bonne infirmière ?

- Albert ! S'exclama-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, je vais tout de suite vous préparer un bon repas.

- Allez, je vais vous aider, je sais que vous n'êtes pas très bon pour la cuisine !

- Albert !

- Je te taquine, Candy !"

* * *

"-Décidément, Albert, vous n'avez pas changé votre talent culinaire, complimenta Candy en machant un morceau de tomate.

- Et toi, Candy, tu seras toujours un as de la maladresse culinaire ! Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Candy lui tira la langue, éclatant de rire.

"- Mais, au fait, Albert...Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ici ? Ne deviez pas rester à Lakewood, votre lieu de travail, devenu la demeure principale des Andrés ?

- Je suis revenu pour te rendre visite, simplement. Je pensais que je devais un peu savoir de tes nouvelles, répondit-il un peu surpris.

- Mais...j'imagine que tout le monde est au courant que vous êtes ici ?"

Le grand André hocha négativement la tête.

"- Personne n'est au courant. Pas même ma tante. Je veux rester encore libre, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure et je devais te parler de Neil, à ce propos. Te souviens-tu que tu m'avais prévenu de cette demande en mariage à mon ordre ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, grimaça Candy, quel mensonge ignoble de leur part !

- Si tu avais vu leurs têtes, tu n'aurais pas résisté à rire...Quand je suis allé au manoir où les Legrands vivaient, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, il y avait Mme Legrand, Eliza et Neil. Au début, ils ne savaient pas encore que j'étais l'Oncle Williams. Visiblement, ils étaient trop préoccupé par ton cas que par ce qui se passer dans le journal. C'est lorsque Georges leur annonçait que j'étais le Chef de la Famille qu'ils sont restés ébahis..._J'étais me semble-il dans le plus grand salon de la demeure, l'ambiance qui s'y trouvait me fit regretter ce déplacement, j'aurai du les faire venir mais je préferais faire cette petite surprise. Je suis resté debout tout le long de notre entretien, car, Candy voit-tu, j'ai apprit que si tu acceptais d'être assis, on te considérait comme ayant accepté les idées des propriétaires de la maison, entre autre se rabaisser._

_"- Que nous vaut cette visite, me demanda Mme Legrand, un peu mal à l'aise._

_- J'imagine que vous connaissez les raisons de mon déplacement et de cette perte de temps ? Leur répondis-je calmement. Je n'ai jamais été un homme à m'énerver mais la vue de Neil m'avait retiré la sauvagerie que j'avais eu lorsqu'il avait voulu droguer l'un des cheveux de sa propre écurie._

_- Oncle Williams, intervint Eliza, nous ne savons pas ce que nous faut cette visite. Mais nous sommes enchantés de vous accueillir dans notre demeure."_

_Je savais qu'Eliza avait le don d'amadouer et de ramener les personnes à sa cause, mais l'ayant connu par tes paroles, je faisais très attention à sa langue talentueuse._

_"- Je veux parler d'un ordre que je n'ai jamais ordonné : le mariage de Candy avec Neil."_

_Je vis Mme Legrand palir et Neil baisser la tête. Cependant, Eliza resta entêté._

_"- Ce n'est pas notre faute, c'est celle de Candy. Elle nous a menacé de ruiner notre famille, si on ne disait pas que cela venait de votre ordre, parce que Neil n'a jamais voulu l'épouser, mais elle voulait la richesse de notre famille ! Vous savez, vous avez adopté une fille qui est une peste, une voleuse ! Je la connais depuis que je suis enfant, et n'a crée que malheurs !"_

_Si tu savais, Candy, que j'ai du me retenir de vouloir la giffler. Si elle avait été un garçon, je crois que je l'aurai fait. Mais j'ai préféré retourner ces paroles contre elle._

_"- Mlle Legrand, si vous continuez à me mentir de la sorte, c'est bien votre famille que je risque de ruiner." Ils savaient que j'en avais le pouvoir, que je pouvais les déshériter comme bon me semble parce que c'est moi qui tenait les cordes de toutes les familles reliés aux Andrés. Je pouvais très bien lâcher ses cordes si je le voulais."_

- Albert, vous n'avez pas menacé de cela !

- Bien sur que si, je sais que j'étais ignoble de leur avoir dit cela. Mais, Eliza et Neil ont atteint l'âge adulte où il n'est plus le temps des enfants qui jouent des mauvais tours à ceux qu'ils détestent. Je leur ai dit ça seulement pour leur rappeler qu'ils sont devenus adultes et qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'accrocher à une haine d'enfant.

- Je suis content que vous n'êtes pas prêt à le faire, se soulagea Candy.

- ne me dis pas que tu pensais que j'en étais capable !

- Venant de vous, Albert, on peut s'attendre à tous. Surtout que vous ne savez même combien vaut tous ce que vous possédez tellement vous en avez.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as dit ça ?

- C'est Archibald, est ce vrai ?

- Ma foi, il est vrai...par contre, Georges le sait..."

Les deux anciens amis éclatèrent de rire.

"- Puis-je reprendre ma chambre, pour ce soir ? Demanda Albert en débarrassant la table.

- Bien sur ! en plus j'ai fait un peu de ménages donc vous avez une chambre propre...même si ce n'est pas assez propre comme à Lakewood;

- Qu'importe, du moment que je puisse avoir l'esprit reposé."

Le lendemain, Candy ne fut, cette fois-ci pas surpris de voir qu'Albert avait quitté les lieux. Son petit déjeuner et un mot avaient été laissé.

_"Chère Candy, _

_Désolé de ne t'avoir pas attendu ton réveil pour partir. Je compte revenir la semaine prochaine, bien à toi. Albert."_

Il allait donc revenir. Elle sourit et sauta de joie. Elle avait encore tant de questions à lui poser à son "Prince des Collines".

_ça fait drôle de dire que c'est mon Prince, il ressemblait tellement à Anthony. _Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver les points communs entre le Prince de son enfance et Albert. _Il a les mêmes yeux, le même sourire, les cheveux blonds et la même gentillesse; Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien mon prince. _Pourtant, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle aimait un homme qui l'avait adopté ensuite. Après tout, il était un jeune garçon quand elle avait rencontré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ca y est je suis contaminé par la beauté d'un manga si grandiose. J'ai pu voir quelques pages et je suis resté ébahis ! Je n'ai hésité à lire la fin en premier ( désolé ), j'ai faille m'attaquer à mon écran quand j'ai vu la dernier image...**

**Je me suis rendu compte que mes fanfics allaient devenir de plus en plus complexes, je veux faire une histoire simple et me voilà dans un bordel pas possible. **

**Je vous jure que je m'attendais pas à ce qui allait se passer dans les chapitres suivants que j'ai déjà écrit qui hurlent dans ma clé USB.**

**Bien à vous. Désolé si c'est nul. Je sais que c'est nul.**

* * *

"- Albert, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me ramener des roses quand vous veniez ! S'exclama Candy en ouvrant la porte.

- Je pensais que c'étaient tes fleurs préférés.

- Je sais, mais nous sommes amis, venez comme si c'était chez vous !

- et comme je me sens chez moi, je vais ramener des fleurs, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Candy fit de même.

"- Vous êtes impossible, Albert !

- A qui le dis-tu, Mlle Tarzan ?

- Oh, Albert, rougit Candy génée qu'il se soit souvenu de ce surnom qu'avait attribué Terry lors de ses années au Collège à St-Paul.

- Excuse moi, Candy, te t'avoir fait rappelé Terry, se rattrapa Albert qui interpreta cet embarras par le souvenir de son ancien amour.

- Pas du tout ! C'est maintenant un lointain passé que j'ai accepté. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir.

- Très bien, ça me rassure alors...Candy, que dis-tu de venir dîner avec moi au restaurant ?

- au restaurant ? avec vous ? Mais on va vous reconnaitre !

- Alors nous irons dans le plus chic restaurant de Chicago..."

* * *

Tout était parfait dans le restaurant, les serveurs et serveuses étaient aimables. Les plats étaient bien préparés et en face le visage joyeux de son protecteur rendaient une Candy comblée. Elle observa cet homme qui s'était tant occupé d'elle dans les moments les plus désagréables. Elle aimait tout de lui : ses yeux bleux, ses cheveux blonds, son sourire si merveilleux pour elle.

"- Eh bien, Candy, lança-t-il en remarquant qu'elle restait immobile à l'observer, y-a-t-il quelques choses que tu souhaites me dire ?

- Hein ? Oh..euh...Non. Je me rappelai seulement de la toute première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'aurai eu tendance à dire que c'était lors de ma noyade mais...notre première rencontre était sur la colline de Mlle Pony.

- Oui, je me souviens. Quel merveilleux souvenir d'enfance...Murmura-t-il en se rappelant de la scène.

- Dites moi, Albert, je me demandais pourquoi étiez vous si loin de chez vous, ce jour-là ?

- J'étais en route, en vérité, mais étant donné que c'était la première fois que je venais dans les environs, j'avais demandé à Georges de s'arrêter près de cette colline que je trouvais merveilleux, bien évidemment, j'étais arrivé en retard à la cérémonie à Lakewood.

- Personne ne vous avait dit que vous ressemblez Anthony à cette époque ?

- Si, beaucoup de personnes me l'ont dit quand j'étais adolescent. Tu sais, entre Anthony et moi, nous n'avons que peu d'année d'écart, j'aurai presqu'été son frère. Cela ne me génait pas beaucoup mais en voyant mon neveu me ressemblait de plus en plus, j'ai donc préféré de laisser mes cheveux longs lorsqu'on m'a écarté de la famille.

- Ce qui vous permettez que l'on ne vous reconnaisse plus, comprit Candy en se rappelant de la barbe d'Albert, mais vous avez quel âge en fait ?"

Surpris par cette question si osée, Albert éclata de rire.

"- Voyons Candy, ce genre de question ne se pose pas !

- J'ai bien le droit, plus je vous fréquentais autrefois, plus vous me paraissez jeunes ! Protesta Candy.

- Je n'ai que 6 ans de différence avec toi, répondit-il, je n'ai que 24 ans."

La jeune fille resta muette par cette réponse. _Albert n'était à peine agé de 18 ans quand il m'avait sauvé des eaux...Si jeune et si mure pour son âge._ Elle tenta de se comparer avec lui lorsqu'il avait eu son âge actuel. Remarquant ce soudain silence, Albert demanda l'addition et paya, proposant ensuite à Candy de retourner à l'appartement à pied afin de profiter de la nuit calme.

"- J'ignorais que mon âge allait te choquer à ce point, Candy, dit-il enfin en sortant du restaurant.

- Ce n'est pas ça...Albert...à mon âge, vous m'avez sauvé, vous avez vécu dans les bois, vous ne vivez pas dans un endroit convenable...alors que moi, je vis normalement comme tout le monde...Avoua-t-elle.

- Parce que nous avons choisi de vivre ainsi ! tu as choisi de devenir infirmière et moi, j'avais choisi cette liberté ! Pourquoi as-tu pensé ainsi ?

- Parce que vous aviez ce courage d'affronter des difficultés alors que vous étiez l'homme le plus riche des Etas-Unis et je vous admire pour cela."

Candy lui adressa un sourire admiratif. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentait rougir.

"- C'est...très gentil..de ta part, bredouilla-t-il en cachant son visage écarlate.

La jeune infirmière ne remarqua rien et continua à marcher dans le silence.

* * *

"- Bonjour, Georges, est ce qu'on a remarqué mon absence ? Demanda Albert en passant par la fenêtre de son bureau de Lakewood.

Le dit-Georges était assis à un autre bureau assez éloigné du sien. Il leva la tête après avoir entendu la fenêtre s'ouvrir.

"- Monsieur Williams, vous auriez pu passé par la porte comme tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il légèrement choqué.

- Ma tante était devant, je ne pouvais pas la croiser sans éviter ses questions, pardonnez moi, Georges."

Le majordome aux multiples fonctions s'approcha du chef de famille et tenta de rajuster correctement ses vêtements.

"- Je vous cause des souçis, n'est ce pas, Georges ?

- Monsieur, il faut parfois accepter le caractère de celui que l'on doit servir, dit-il, comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien. Plus les jours passent, plus je ne peux supporter de ne plus voir son visage si gai et si frais.

- On peut voir qu'elle a hérité de votre caractère entêté, poursuit Georges, ainsi que votre dévouement pour les autres. L'apprentie va-t-elle dépasser le maître ?"

Albert se contenta de sourire et s'assit à son bureau.

"- Votre tante a failli venir vous voir, hier soir, l'informa Georges, mais je lui ai dit que vous étiez fatigué et que vous êtes allés vous coucher.

- Ah très bien.

- Et elle souhaite que vous alliez déjeuner avec Mlle Eliza Legrand afin de vous reconcilier avec sa famille.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Albert scandalisé par cette acte, je ne veux pas, moi !

- Je suppose qu'elle espère que vous soyez attirer par Mlle Legrand afin de renforcer les liens de la famille André.

- Hors de question, elle a voulu marier Candy avec Neil, il n'est pas question que je le fasse avec sa soeur.

- Sans vouloir partir dans ses sujets...personnels, n'est-il pas normal pour votre tante de penser à votre futur épouse."

A ces mots, comme un état de providence, la porte de son bureau fut frappé. Albert leur autorisa à entrer. Quel surprise de voir alors la tante Elroy et Eliza qui la suivit l'air timide. Le chef de famille se leva avec le respect qu'il devait à sa tante.

"- Bonjour Williams, en vue de ce malentendu du mariage de Candy, j'ai proposé à Eliza de déjeuner avec toi, commença la grande dame.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Grand Oncle Williams, dit Eliza avec une révérence un peu trop exagéré au goùt d'Albert. Il jeta un regard vers Georges qui haussa les épaules.

- Williams ? L'interpella sa tante voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- J'ai trop de travail pour passer du temps avec Mlle Legrand, dit-il avec neutralité, je doute que...

- Williams, tu as trop travaillé ses derniers semaines, une petite promenade avec Eliza ne te fera que du bien..."

La fille des Legrands saisit le bras d'Albert et avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, l'emmena. Machinalement, Albert se laissa faire en jetant un regard affolé à Georges qui tentait de convaincre Eliza.

"- Mlle, monsieur Williams...

- Tante Elroy a dit qu'il avait besoins d'air, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sans qu'Albert ne s'en apperçoive, il se retrouva rapidement dans le roseraie de la demeure en compagnie d'Eliza. Même s'il gardait rancoeur envers elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester un gentleman et un homme agréable. Si bien qu'Eliza n'était pas indifférente à son physique et à son caractère. Elle ne cessait de lui parler d'elle, de ses parents et qu'elle était désolée pour le malentendu à propos du mariage. Mais Albert était ailleurs, il pensait aux jours qu'il avait passé avec Candy quand il était à Chicago. Il l'imaginait ensuite dans la roseraie à sentir les fleurs. "Ses roses sont merveilleuses" Aurait-elle dit en sa présence. Anthony avait longtemps passé du temps dans cette endroit qui lui avait appartenu. _Anthony, quel chance tu avais eu de partager cette endroit magnifique avec elle. Je ne connaitrai jamais ce bonheur, du moins pour l'instant. Candy refusera de retourner ici._

"- Monsieur Williams ? Dit Eliza en coupant ses pensées, viendrez vous à la cérémonie de mon anniversaire, la semaine prochaine ?

- Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, répondit-il plutot en la quittant.

Il évita de s'esclaffer en voyant la tête de la Legrand, empli de déceptions et de colères du fait qu'il ne s'interresse pas à elle.

Dans son bureau, gérant des affaires dont il avait l'habitude de s'occuper, il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer. Ses pensées virèrent vers Candy. _Que fait-elle en ce moment ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? Si seulement, j'avais une affaire à régler à Chicago pour n'éveiller personne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis avec ma tante. Pourquoi je pense à elle ? Je dois me concentrer sur mon travail._

Malgré les innombrable effrorts qu'employaient Albert pour se remettre dans son travail, il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre le visage de Candy.

"- Monsieur ? Le troubla la voix de Georges qui se trouvait devant son bureau sans qu'il ne put s'en appercevoir.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais..." Georges hésita à parler.

"- Eh, bien dites, Georges, que se passe-t-il ?

- Madame Elroy a organisé une réception en votre honneur ce soir et nombreux parmi eux appartiennent aux familles les plus fréquentables de la haute société...

- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenu plus tôt, Georges, se leva brusquement Albert prit de nervosité.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas été mis au courant, Madame Elroy avait fait cela dans le plus grand secret, elle disait ne pas vouloir vous déranger...bien évidemment, elle estime que votre cavalière pour le bal serait Eliza Legrand.

- Je devais être prévenu pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ! S'exclama Albert en se précipitant pour sortir et se fâcher contre sa tante. _Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Je ne suis pas son jouet, ni un enfant. Moi qui voulait encore avoir un peu de liberté, éviter ce genre de soirée..._

- Non, monsieur ! L'empêcha Georges, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce qui est fait, est fait. Vous ne pourrez annuler la réception de ce soir. De plus, vous avez été très absents ces dernières années lors de grandes occasions, il est bon pour vous de vous montrer et d'entrer dans le monde que vous avez toujours fuit avant."

Les sages paroles de son protecteur et récepteur fit entendre raison le chef de famille.

" Vous avez surement raison...Soupira Albert avec un sourire, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas invité Candy.

- Non, et même si elle l'aurait fait, Mlle Candy ne serait pas venue.

- Oui, sans doute."

Il retourna à son bureau se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ces feuilles maudites qui auraient donnés le tournis à n'importe qui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je haie ce chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai du utiliser mon encyclopédie, une régle en papier, une horloge et une calculette. **

**Je déteste ce maudit chapitre. **

**Pardonnez moi.**

* * *

"- Salut Candy !"

Albert se tenait là devant elle, juste devant la clinique Joyeuse. Les mains dans les poches avec ses anciens vêtements de vagabond. Ses yeux brillants et bleus étaient cachés derrière les lunettes fumés. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

"- Albert ! S'écria-Candy en sautant dans ses bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois, vous venez plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, Eliza a organisé une fête d'anniversaire et je ne veux surtout pas m'incruster...surtout que je t'avais promis de venir.

- Mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! Je peux très bien me passer de vous Albert, plaisanta Candy.

- J'en doute. Surtout qu'on a voulu me forcer à l'épouser...

- A l'épouser ? Répéta Candy dans un souffle sous le choc. _On a voulu qu'Albert épouse Eliza. Pourquoi cela me fait autant d'effet ?_

- Je me suis bien sur fait entendre en leur répliquant de se mêler de leur affaire

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune infirmière.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il de surprenant ?

- Vous ressemblez à Terry en disant cela, il ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires..."

Le regard profond d'Albert croisa celui de Candy.

"- Ai-je dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, seulement...C'est la deuxième fois que tu me compares avec un de tes amours d'enfance."

_Mais c'est vrai, _se dit-elle, _la dernière fois je l'ai comparé à Anthony et maintenant, c'est à Terry...mais je ne vois rien de graves. _Voyant qu'il la tourmentait pour rien, il changea de sujet et la dirigea vers la voiture. A l'arrière, il y avait un sac de pique-nique et quelques couvertures.

"- Nous allons pique-niquer ? S'enjoua Candy.

- Et pas seulement, j'aimerai qu'on aille en bas des chutes où je t'ai secouru, tu t'en souviens ? Dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Près d'un feu, et vous avez cuits du poissons...

- Si tu le veux bien, nous irons dormir à la belle étoile.

- Voilà pourquoi vous avez emmené des couvertures, remarqua la jeune fille.

Tandis qu'il conduisait en dehors de Chicago, Candy admira tant que le soleil lui permettait le paysage qui avait tant marqué son enfance. Les arbres semblaient être pétrifié et des souvenirs lointains défilèrent sous ses yeux.

"- Dis-moi Candy, lui dit tout à coup Albert, es-tu heureuse ?"

_Tiens, Anthony m'avait demandé la même chose lors des premiers de mon adoption, _pensa-t-elle.

"- Eh bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis infirmière, le métier de mes rêves et j'ai retrouvé..." Elle se tut tout à coup sentant le rouge lui monter à la figure en pensant à la dernière phrase qu'elle aurait du terminer.

"- Qu'as-tu retrouvé ? Demanda Albert en se tournant vers elle.

- Attention, Albert, il y a un cerf droit devant ! S'exclama Candy en remarquant l'animal qui traversait à la dernière minute. Albert freina et tenta de contourner la route pour éviter de percuter l'animal sauvage. Puis quelques kilomètres après, il s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes personnes soufflèrent en n'oubliant pas la tragédie qu'ils auraient du avoir.

"- Sortons, Candy. Nous allons devoir marcher un peu pour arriver aux chutes. Le soleil se couche, dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

- Oui, vous avez raison."

Candy porta les couvertures plus légers tandis qu'Albert emporta le sac de pique-nique et son habituel sac à dos. Il marcha devant elle connaissant les environs par coeur. _Après tout, il est le propriétaire de ses terres, _pensa-t-elle, _il est normal qui connaisse bien l'endroit. Le maître des Lieues._

"- Eh bien Candy, je te donne le plus léger et tu traines encore ?

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis." Albert lui sourit.

- Si ça continue nous ne serons arrivé que demain..."

_Il est si beau quand il sourit,_ se surprit-elle à penser, _oh...voilà que je le complimente sur sa beauté...mais qu'est ce que tu fais, ma Candy, c'est L'Oncle Williams..._Peu à peu, elle entendit les chutes des eaux.

"- Hourra nous sommes arrivés, s'écria-t-elle en courant et en dépassant Albert.

- Et bien, en fait, tu pouvais marcher plus vite, s'étonna-t-il en riant. Il posa les affaires et fit un bon feu. Candy admirait les chutes qui dégageaient un bruit qui avait été autrefois une horreur et de la peur.

"- Tenez Candy." Albert lui tendit un sandwitch qu'elle prit avec plaisir.

Ils se posèrent sur une couverture.

"- ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas dîner à la belle étoile dans une belle soirée, avoua-t-il.

- Cela vous manque-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- oui, beaucoup. Je n'aurai plus le temps de le faire alors j'en profite.

- Ne dites pas ça, Albert, je suis sur que vous trouvez toujours le temps pour tout. Vous êtes le chef de la famille, vous pouvez toujours faire ce que vous voulez.

- Oui, mais certaines règles d'honneur m'en empêcheront...

- Au fait, maintenant que je sais quel âge vous avez, je ne peux être votre héritière !" Cela l'avait tourné la tête mainte et mainte fois toute la semaine.

- Il est vrai. Mais, tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai officiellement adopté que tu es considérée comme ma fille.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien vois-tu, étant donné les circonstances, je suis considéré comme ton tuteur. Lorsque je t'avais adopté, je n'avais que 18 ans. J'étais majeur et je pouvais faire comme bon me semblait. Toi, tu n'avais à peine que 12 ans. Un gamin de 18 ans qui adopte une jeune fille de 12 ans est très étrange. Puisque personne sauf Tante Elroy ne savait quel âge j'avais, j'ai utilisé le mot adoption. Cependant, cela ne voulais pas dire que je devais être ton père, je n'ai jamais mentionné que tu étais ma fille adoptive. Vous, tous avez comprit dans ce sens, dans le mien, je voyais les choses différemment. Tu es seulement adoptée par la famille, puisque je suis le Chef de la famille. Tu es un membre de la famille à part entière et mon héritière, s'il s'avère que je disparaisse...

- Ne dîtes pas ça, Albert ! S'écria Candy, je vous l'interdis ! oh, excusez moi...je ne voulais pas...m'emporter.." Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

"- Candy ! Souffla Albert en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ne dîtes jamais ces choses là ! Pleura-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir éveillé des souvenirs sombres, se pardonna-t-il.

Alors que le feu crépitait et que le vent dansait dans la nuit, les larmes de Candy se remplissaient des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier à jamais : la mort d'Anthony et celle d'Alistair, la mort de Catherine, la guerre, l'accident de Suzanne ...

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien auprès d'Albert. Les cheveux dorés dégageaient une odeur de rose. Elle aurait aimé rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Ses larmes se séchèrent très vite et enfin, elle se décida à lâcher son étreinte.

"- Tout va mieux ? La questionna-t-il.

- Oui, merci, Albert.

- Pardonne moi, Candy, je ne voulais pas...

- Oh, j'ai déjà oublié ! Sourit-elle.

- Tiens, tu commences à perdre la mémoire ?" Se rappelant de cette conversation d'autrefois, les deux éclatèrent de rires.

Puis ils se couchèrent sur les couvertures et observèrent ensemble les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

"- Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir vécu une si belle soirée, dit-Albert.

- Vraiment ? Vous qui avez toujours vécu avec la nature...

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que...c'est la première fois qu'il m'arrive à vouloir rester ainsi sans que la nuit ne s'arrête. C'est un sentiment étrange et agréable. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. Je ressens comme un bonheur satisfait en moi."

En vérité, ce qu'Albert avait omis de remarquer était la présence de Candy qui lui avait donné un autre regard de cette soirée. Sa précense avait renforcé son coeur sans qu'il ne le sache.

Trop prit dans ses pensées, Candy s'endormit rapidement. Albert lui plaça une autre couverture puis admira le si beau visage de sa protégée de toujours. Elle dormait paisiblement rêvant surement du passé.

"- Bonne nuit, jolie Candy, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle s'agita alors, le faisant craindre qu'elle ne se réveille. Lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à se coucher mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Il était devenu trop attacher à elle. Il était dans son coeur le "Prince des Collines" et elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Pourtant, il aurait du devenir un fantôme, le fantôme des Collines.

C'est dans ce souvenir de la première fois que le sommeil finit par le prendre.

* * *

Le soleil du matin brillait sur la forêt et reflétait sa brillance sur la rivière qui accueillait les chutes.

"- Ah ! J'ai bien dormi ! Bailla Candy en s'étirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant personne. _Tiens, serait-il parti en me laissant seul ?_

"- Albert ! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Elle put l'appercevoir aux bords de l'eau sans doute en train de pêcher.

"- Bonjour Candy, le salua-t-il, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Très bien, dit-elle en le rejoignant, oh, des poissons !"

Dans un panier, trois poissons avaient été attrapé. Albert les prit puis vint les faire cuire aux feux de bois qu'il avait préparé.

"- Comme avant, vous êtes un bon pêcheur ! Complimenta-t-elle.

- Oui, je pensais avoir perdu la main, mais ce n'est pas le cas."

Après qu'il est bien cuit les poissons, il les partagea avec Candy.

"- Vous avez même pensé au petit déjeuner ! S'écria-t-elle amusée. Cependant, malgré sa bonne humeur, elle vit qu'Albert affichait une mauvaise mine.

"- Qu'avez vous Albert ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Moi ? Oh...rien.

- S'il n'y avait rien, vous vous montrerez un peu plus heureux comme tous les matins ! Rétorqua Candy, vous avez toujours aimé les belles matinées comme celle là.

- Si tu insistes, se résigna-t-il, je me suis demandé si tu acceptais de vivre quelques temps à Lakewood, seulement pour des jours de congés, tu pourras revenir à Chicago pour y travailler. Je suppose que cette proposition...

- Pourquoi me demandez vous ça maintenant ?

- Bien sur tu as le droit de refuser, continua Albert, je ne t'oblige pas." Candy semblait sous l'émotion, mais elle ignorait si elle était surprise, heureuse ou bien confuse. Pourquoi Albert lui proposait soudainement cela ?

"- Je suis dans le regret de refuser...Dit-elle enfin, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec la Tante Elroy et les Legrands.

- Candy, si je t'ai demandé cela c'est justement pour cela que je souhaitais t'y amener. Tu es membre de la famille et ils te doivent autant de respect qu'ils m'en doivent.

- Albert, je suis très touchée de toutes les attentions que vous me portez, mais j'ai une vie qui me va très bien, et si la famille André ne veut pas de moi, je préfère rester en retrait...euh, il faudrait que je me dépêche, mon travail m'attend, ajouta-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai..je vais t'accompagner."

Candy apperçut dans son regard un élan de tristesse et de déception comme s'il allait se retrouver à nouveau tout seul et qu'il avait tenté sa dernière chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai des chapitres en réserve mais ils sont tous en arrêt. **

**Chapitre un peu trop "enfant" à mon goût.**

* * *

Elle ne cessait de penser à lui partout où elle allait, ne comprenant pas cette étrange nouveauté. Elle avait longtemps essayé d'oublier son Prince des Collines qu'elle s'interdisait, pour elle ne savait quel raison, d'aimer encore. Mais plus elle fréquentait Albert plus ce souvenir l'envahit l'esprit. Elle ne revoyait plus le jeune garçon ressemblant à Anthony rencontré sur la colline de Pony, c'était le visage adulte et mur d'Albert qu'elle voyait, comme si son tout premier souvenir heureux avait laissé place à l'actualité. Alors qu'elle se rendait chez elle après une journée de travail bien remplie ses pensées voguèrent vers l'homme pour qui elle devait tout :

_Pourquoi je n'arrive à chasser de mon esprit le visage d'Albert ? J'entends ses rires, je vois son sourire et la brillance de son regard. Si seulement il pouvait être là, si seulement il m'attendait chez moi...Oh mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Voilà que je pense trop à lui..._

"- Candy ! L'appela une voix familière.  
Elle se retrourna.

"- Oh ! Dr Martin ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Enfin, Candy, vous êtes de plus en plus tête en l'air, s'essouffla-t-il après avoir tant couru. Il tenait un petit sac.

"- Vous avez oublié ceci, ma chère enfant, dit-il en lui tendant le sac, voici la troisième fois...Quelque chose vous tracasse à ce point ?

- Oh, euh, non pas spécialement...Bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

- Candy, je vous connais depuis un certain temps et je sais quand vous allez bien ou pas. Depuis quelques jours, vous me semblez préoccuper. Vous êtes pensives et rêveuses.

- Vraiment ?

- Et chaque fois que votre ami Albert vient vous rendre visite le jour habituel, vous me paraissez impatiente...voire très précipitée...J'ignorais que vous avez autant d'amitié pour lui...Rit le docteur, même plus...si je peux me le permettre.

- Dr Martin, se vexa Candy, vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir qu'il est un bon ami !

- Mouais, enfin bon, je ne suis pas un expert des sentiments mais si vous avez un doute envers les votres, il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous confier à vos plus proches amies, lui conseilla le Dr Martin en repartant, au revoir, Candy."

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me confier. "J'ignorais que vous avez autant d'amitiés pour lui". Albert est mon ami, mon tuteur...et...le Prince de la Colline._ A cette même pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _Il faut que je l'oublie. Il n'est qu'un souvenir, il a grandi et fait sa vie. Je ne suis seulement qu'une amie. _

"- Hé oh, Candy, fit une voix féminine en arrivant près de chez elle; C'était Annie.

- Annie, s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie d'enfance, je suis contente de te voir !"

* * *

"- Alors dis moi Annie, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour rien, Commença Candy.

Elles étaient toutes les deux en face d'une bonne tasse de thé.

"- Non, c'est vrai, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Annie en perdant son sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Archibald m'a raconté que ce matin, à Lakewood, il avait assisté à la plus grande dispute que Tante Elroy n'ait jamais eu. Même toi, Candy, tu ne l'avais pas autant mis en colère.

- C'est contre Archibald ?

- Non, c'est contre l'Oncle William...euh, je veux dire Albert...

- Quoi ? S'horrifia Candy.

- La Tante Elroy avait, d'après Archibald, apprit qu'Albert ne prenait pas au sérieux les responsabilités de chef de la famille, car vois-tu ce matin, alors que personne ne l'avait vu sortir, il était entré vers 10 heures. La tante s'est terriblement mis en colère contre lui et Archibald m'a dit qu'Albert lui avait répliqué quelque chose comme quoi il était le chef de la famille et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres. Cela a dégénéré et il parait que tous les domestiques ont vu...Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça, Candy, moi qui pensait que madame Elroy était une femme de sang-froid...

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Craigna Candy.

- Elle l'a giflé devant tout le monde.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'est plus en âge de recevoir des gifles.

- Je le sais, mais n'empêche qu'elle l'a fait. Archibald a tenté de la calmer et de faire des excuses à Albert, mais elle a refusé, et il est ensuite retourné dans ses appartements et n'en ai pas sorti depuis ce matin. En plus, il refuse de manger et de parler à personne, pas même à Archibald, ni même à Georges. Même la Tante Elroy est venue s'excuser devant sa porte mais il a refusé d'ouvrir. Personne ne l'a vu sortir.

- Enfin, Annie, je suis sure que demain il sortira de bon matin. Tel que je connais Albert, il oubliera très vite cet incident, la rassura Candy.

- Candy, Archibald est très inquiet, il pense qu'Albert ne sortira pas.

- Annie...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment Archibald était quand il m'a raconté, il a même dit qu'il ne reconnaissait plus l'Albert amnésique. Il est devenu froid et distant ces derniers temps."

"_Pourtant, il m'a paru toujours le même hier soir et ce matin_, pensa-Candy.

"- Il évite souvent de nous voir et refuse de nous joindre à nous, Archibald dit même qu'il ne mange jamais avec eux. Candy, Albert a énormément changé depuis qu'on l'a reconnu officiellement. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai l'impression que sa personnalité change.

- Annie ! S'exclama Candy, ce n'est pas vrai. Albert n'a pas changé ! Il est toujours le même ! Je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé, il est resté le même qu'autrefois.

- Mais, Candy...Si je te dis cela, c'est parce que c'est vrai..."

Candy ne devait pas mettre en doute la parole d'Annie. Annie n'avait jamais menti de sa vie, pas même Archibald. Ils ne lui raconteraient pas cette histoire si ils n'en s'inquiétaient pas.

"- Très bien, Annie, demain, j'irai à la clinique pour demander un jour de congé exeptionnel et je vous rejoindrai à Lakewood, seulement si Albert ne sort pas.

- D'accord Candy, Archibald viendra te chercher si l'entêtement d'Albert est le même."

* * *

"Joyeuse Clinique"

"- Vous dites qu'Albert reste distant par rapport aux autres membres de la famille ? Répéta le Dr Martin, voilà quelques chose d'étonnant de sa part. Je vous ai vu avec lui et il m'a parut normal.

- Moi aussi, cela me surprend. Oh mais..."

Une voiture venait de s'arrêter devant la clinique. Candy se précipita dehors et vit Archibald en compagnie d'Annie.

"- Candy, il a refusé de sortir de prendre un petit déjeuner, l'informa-t-elle.

- Dr Martin, commença-t-elle.

- Allez-y, mon petit, Albert avait autrefois été votre patient, vous êtes la seule qui puisse l'aider.

- Merci beaucoup."

Elle monta rapidement dans la voiture qui vira en direction de Lakewood.

"- Les domestiques, notre Tante, même les Legrand qui sont venus nous rejoindre sont désespérés, certes il n'est pas rare de ne jamais voir le chef de famille mais que personne ne rentre ni ne sorte de ses appartements, nous inquiètent tous, lui dit Archibald.

- Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

- Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit-il, la dernière fois qu'il a éprouvé de la sympathie et de l'amitié pour moi remonte déjà à deux semaines, je pense. Nous sommes allés seulement faire une promenade de cheval avec Annie.

_Comment a-t-il pu se comporter de la sorte ? Avec moi, il était naturel..._Se mit à penser Candy.

- Ce matin, il n'avait pas ouvert sa porte, ni était sorti pour déjeuner. Nous sommes tous très inquiets et...

- Vous n'avez même pas pensé à démolir la porte, ironisa Candy afin de les rassurer.

Archibald et Annie la regardèrent d'un air stupéfait.

"- Je plaisantais, se justifia-t-elle.


End file.
